characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beerus
Summary Beerus '(ビルス | ''Birusu) is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He is accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, the angel Whis. Beerus was the main antagonist of the Battle of Gods Saga but becomes a supporting character in later sagas. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 3-A | High 3-A Name: 'Beerus '''Orgin: '''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Millions of years old '''Classification: '''God 'Powers & Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation (For both offensive and defensive capabilities), Ki sensing, Enhanced Senses, Sealing (Sealed Elder Kai), Power Nullification (Can nullifiy energy), Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Poison Resistance, Regeneration(Low, Healed a cut from himself instantly),Existence Erasure (Via Hakai), Resistance to Empathetic Manipulation, Longevity, and Instinctive Reaction, Immortality (Type 4), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Erasure, Resistance to sealing, Resistance to Power Nullification, ETC. 'Attack Potency: Macroverse Level (A clash between him and Champa would have destroyed Universe 7 and Universe 6) | High Universe Level '(Fought off all the Gods of Destruction by utilizing Ultra Instinct. Stated that Beerus could utilize Ultra Instinct), Scales to Hakaishin Toppo. 'Speed: MFTL+ (Beerus is at least 43% the speed of Vados, who can travel at least 72 quadrillion times the speed of light) | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class T, likely higher. Striking Strength: Macroversal | High Universal Durability: Macroverse Level | High Universe Level Stamina: 'High | Very high | Infinite 'Range: '10s of meters via hand to hand combat | Universal via energy blasts | Infinite via Ultra Instinct '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Gifted (As a God, he has millions of years of experience so much so that he outclasses the best fighters in the Universe. This is further emphasized by his tutelage under Whis, which he has gained a wide variety of martial arts and knowledge of pressure points) Weaknesses: '''He is lazy and irritable, and when he finds a appropriate challenge, he is willing to drag out the fight. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Beerus' Judgement: Beerus fires his God of Destruction Ki Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. * Ultra Instinct: Beerus enters a new state, which increases his power infinitely, while allowing his body to attack without thought or reaction. * God of Destruction Energy Sphere: A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. * Wrath of the God of Destruction: Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. * Kiai: An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Headshot: A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Cataclysmic Orb: Beerus summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to the God of Destruction, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. * Sealing Spell: Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. * Sun-like Aura Ball: A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. * Attack Alteration and Redirection: A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Destruction: Beerus is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, erasing them from existence entirely, soul and all. This is even shown to work on ghosts, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Key: Base | Ultra Instinct Fights Notable victories Notable losses Inconclusive Matches [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000117/r/3084913686683623701 Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project)]' -''' [[Flandre Scarlet|'Flandre's profile']]' (MFTL+ Versions were used, Ultra Instinct was disabled for Beerus)''' Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Non-Human Category:Deity Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Existence erasure Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Characters